There are various different types of tents with different structures and styles. Small and medium-sized tents are usually portable and for camping. Larger pavilion tents are used as sunshades. For use in some outdoor activities such as hunting, many tents are composed of a tent cloth supported by crossing poles. Such a tent is usually heavy and difficult to set up or take down, and thus is inconvenient to carry and use.
Given the above background, there is a need in the art for tents that address the above-mentioned problems.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.